


i think you're really beautiful

by gcmp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, adn i thought this would be cute, based off of i think you're really beautiful by starry cat, bc it was supposed to be fluffy and then, but i genuinely have no idea how to feel about this anymore, i always write when i'm tired, i didn't mean to write this, idk - Freeform, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcmp/pseuds/gcmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>changkyun and kihyun's moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you're really beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> p1 "my dim interpretation is it's about being in a relationship with someone whose last s/o died in a car crash (thus the flowers on the side of the road, the spot of the crash)"
> 
> p2 "how the hell did you understand the lyrics" 
> 
> p3 "i think its talking about someones lover dying in a drunk driving accident."
> 
> p4 "they do seem to slur and mumble, but that only makes the song better."
> 
> p5 "ok I really didn't need to read this, as if the song isn't breaking me into pieces enough already"
> 
> p6 "anybody know if he'll be releasing more music under the name starry cat? it's a nice name.."

_/flowers on the side of the road_

 

kihyun stared out the window of the car, nudging changkyun with his elbow, who was sitting beside him.

"hm?" changkyun hummed in response.

the elder of the two nodded to the road outside of the window. they were currently stopped at a red light and changkyun noticed a few mugunghwas blooming as decoration in front of a shop. the boy looked questionably at kihyun, his eyebrows furrowed.

"aren't they nice?" kihyun's face presented the smallest smile that looked so warm and inviting, so gentle and alluring. changkyun's face softened at the sight of kihyun staring longingly at the flowers, like they were an old friend he grew to be fond of.

the flowers slowly became a blur as the car began moving again, although more flowers were blooming around the area as well. they couldn't get a good look.

 

_/a place to lay your head_

 

lazily, changkyun lays on the couch, removing the batteries on a remote and putting them back on repeatedly and he doesn't notice kihyun sit in front of where his legs were on the couch. his seventh time removing the batteries and he notices, sits up, and pats the space next to him for kihyun to sit. the latter craned his neck back and changkyun grinned at him, waiting for the elder to sit. once he did, they sat in silence, the only noise in the room being the noises of the remote's batteries.

"you're gonna wake someone up with that, kyunnie. you should sleep; we have a rehearsal tomorrow." kihyun spoke, his eyes fixed on the remote changkyun held in his hand.

"they're all heavy sleepers. it's not even that much noise, hyung." the younger replied, following kihyun's instructions and putting the battery cover where it belonged. he placed the remote on top of the coffee table and sat back down, laying down so his head would rest atop of the elder's lap.

kihyun paid no mind to the action and just ran his fingers through the boy's soft brown hair slowly and gently, as though he were afraid to hurt him. kihyun didn't notice the tranquil smile across changkyun's face as they both steadily drifted into sleep.

 

_/you were drunk in bed_

 

it was late at night when minhyuk and changkyun waited for god knows how long because of kihyun, who wanted to go out for a late night jog. both of them had an upset feeling in their stomach, as they knew something was up with kihyun and he wasn't sharing. and when the boy finally got back completely wasted, changkyun was the one who helped him get ready to sleep. 

"sleep in my bed tonight," kihyun suggested. changkyun figured it could possible end with him learning the cause of kihyun's drunken façade, therefore he agreed.

the two lay in kihyun's bed, the elders arms draped around changkyun as the other members in the room were already fast asleep. 

changkyun cleared his voice quietly. "hyung," he whispered.

kihyun hummed softly in reply, nuzzling into changkyun. the younger boy turned onto his side to face kihyun, and he let his worry go away for the night. talking when sober is more logical, anyways.

"nothing," changkyun finished with a yawn, "goodnight, kihyun." 

the boy felt a soft, warm pair of lips press against his forehead briefly, and changkyun thought, _this is home, this is my home._

 

_/every winter month, i fell in love_

 

december was nearing an end and the new year was about to begin. the seven were outside, waiting for the countdown to begin, signaling the end of another year. hoseok and hyungwon were sitting together while the remaining members sat cross legged in a circle, making casual conversation. changkyun's hands were being held by kihyun's, and the redness on his face was either from the cold or from the gesture. probably both. 

 _it's just for warmth,_ he thought, his gaze on anything but their gloved fingers interlaced.

the countdown began, and jooheon rose to his feet along with minhyuk, pulling hyunwoo with him. kihyun made no movement, so neither did changkyun.

"you're not gonna stand up, hyung?" the younger asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"no, the view would just be the same. you can go ahead if you want, though." kihyun responded, his eyes fixed on the sky. he turned his head to face changkyun.

_10...9...8...7..._

"i'd rather stay here. you made a good point." 

_6...5...4..._

"you ever had a new year's kiss?"

_3...2..._

changkyun's cheeks flushed a shade darker. "no.." he trailed off, keeping his focus away from kihyun.

_1..._

"alright."

_happy new year !_

kihyun leaned in slowly and carefully, lips eventually ghosting over changkyun's until the latter pressed their lips together just barely. the elder's lips formed a small grin before he let a hand go to the back of changkyun's neck, bringing him closer. their lips slid slowly against one another's and the kiss was overall sweet and innocent. as kihyun pulled away, the younger whined softly at the loss of contact. they heard cheering and looked up, but the cheering was for hyungwon and hoseok, rather. turning around, jooheon gave them a wink and kihyun wrapped an arm around changkyun, pulling the boy closer to his side.

"this year started off well." kihyun said, and changkyun nodded momentarily before letting his head rest on kihyun's shoulder.

 

_/and you said you were crying over him_

 

it was august, and about three months ago, hoseok and kihyun made an announcement that they were dating, leaving hyungwon and changkyun in slight shock. a day or two ago they'd gotten in an argument about god knows what, and thus creating a temporary separation. hoseok went back to hyungwon and kihyun went back to changkyun. 

during those three months, they would only spend time with each other. sit next to each other at fanmeets, in the car, walk next to each other, sleep in each other's beds, et cetera. they'd basically forgotten about the rest of the members altogether.

changkyun didn't want to just accept kihyun back after they kissed at new year's and plenty of times after, only to date someone else out of the blue. his stomach coiled when a sniffing kihyun entered the room, his eyes fixed onto the younger boy. changkyun immediately stood up and took kihyun into his embrace, soothingly rubbing circles onto his back. oh, how he wished he could kiss the pain away.

"he was just being dumb, hyung. you'll make up with him eventually. together or not, you're both still monsta x." changkyun played with the hair at the back of the elder's head and kihyun sobbed quietly.

"we broke up." kihyun stated, his voice cracking as he broke into more sobs, one following the other and changkyun didn't know how to make him feel better.

"i'm sorry.."

"don't be."

"i missed you."

"i missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> writing is good when you're in the same mood as the writing is and when it comes to you naturally.  
> this was not the situation.  
> so ! i literally spent days trying to think of a good ending but i honestly couldn't bc i couldn't decide how to make changkyun react to whatever happened. feel free to make up ur own ending as i did not.  
> also i just kind of gave up in the second half bc i just wasn't feeling this plot yknow ,,,,  
> (i didn't reread so i'm sorry for any mistakes <3 )


End file.
